


The Truth

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Romance, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: A confession from the snake





	The Truth

“Listen to me.”

Deceit spoke the words at you through gritted teeth, frustration obvious as he barely contained the aggravated shriek he was so prone to. You blinked, trying and failing to summon words. As he saw this, his golden eye twitched he raised both hands, placing one on your shoulder and using the other to cup your cheek, gently forcing your face up so he could meet your eyes with his own.

“Please...please listen to me. I’m being one-hundred-percent honest for once, and honey you know that doesn’t happen often.”

The sarcastic nickname you’d gotten so used to hearing hissed out as you nodded, not trusting yourself to speak coherently. Honesty from a man named Deceit is a rare treasure, and upon realizing this, you felt anticipation build within you. True words from the lord of lies, whatever he said would hold weight, and somehow he decided to share that with you.

“I...care about you. You matter. You matter to me. More than others. More than anyone, or anything. Do not take this as trivial affection or infatuation, just please believe me. You’re important to me. I love you.”

The soft fabric covering his fingertips shifted, his thumb tracing your cheek with a deliberate delicateness, like he was in disbelief that you were there, or as if he was scared you’d fall apart. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hand, silently mirroring his words. He smiled, a content, lovestruck expression you’d never seen on him before. If you could see through his eyes, you’d know the same smile tugged at your own face. The snake had told you something beautiful, and for you, only for you, that beauty was the truth.


End file.
